86 86 888
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Rivaille mencoba untuk tetap sabar mengajari bocah menyebalkan bernama Eren Jaeger./"Ah, seks, ah, seks, ah, ah, ah."/Untuk FID#5


"Ah~"

"Ulangi, Jaeger."

"Ah~"

"Sekali lagi."

"Ah~"

"Tch, coba yang ini."

"Seks."

.

.

.

**86 86 888**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Rate: **T

**Genre: ** Parody/Romance

**Warning! **Sho-ai, OOC, typo, gaje, ambigu, garing, HighSchool!AU, dll.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun. Pemuda berdarah Jerman yang entah mengapa selalu membuat masalah dengan guru bahasa Jermannya. Ia yang lahir dan besar di Jerman anehnya tak kunjung dapat melafalkan dua angka dari jajaran angka satu sampai sepuluh—enam dan delapan—dengan benar. Padahal menyebut dua angka tersebut tak begitu sulit. Bahkan guru bahasa Jermannya yang alih-alih orang Perancis, dapat melafalkannya dengan baik dan benar.

"Cepat ulangi lagi," guru bahasa Jermannya—yang lebih ehem, pendek, ehem, dari dirinya—memerintahnya. Pria bernama Rivaille itu sudah menampakkan gurat-gurat kekesalan di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jam sekolah telah usai sejak beberapa jam lalu namun ia masih harus mengajari seorang bocah menyebalkan yang tak kunjung dapat melafalkan angka. Kelulusannya dari taman kanak-kanak pun patut diragukan.

"Ah~"

"_Acht_[1]. Bukan ah."

"B-baik! At, akt, aht, ah~"

"_Acht_, bocah bodoh," Rivaille memijit keningnya frustasi. Mengajari bocah seperti ini tak akan ada habisnya. "Sekarang coba angka enam."

"Seks."

"Ikuti. _Sechs_[2]."

"Seks."

"_Sechs_."

"Zek."

"_Sechs_."

"Zes."

"_Sechs_."

"Seks."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada seks di kelasku. Ucapkan dengan benar."

"Z—seks. S-saya tidak bisa, _Herr_[3] Rivaille."

Rivaille melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah ke sandaran kursi. Otaknya mulai memikirkan cara agar bocah menyebalkan di depannya dapat melafalkan angka enam dan delapan dengan baik dan benar. Apalagi kedua angka itu cukup ambigu bila Eren yang mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini memang benar-benar tak bisa atau hanya berpura-pura tak bisa untuk menarik perhatianku?" tanya Rivaille yang entah mengapa agak narsis.

"S-saya tidak bermaksud untuk itu. S-saya benar-benar tidak bisa," jawab Eren dengan wajah tertunduk. Terlihat semburat merah menjalar dari wajah hingga kedua telinganya. Hal ini membuat Rivaille menyeringai tipis—hampir tak terlihat.

Rivaille mengambil spidol papan tulis kemudian menulis tujuh digit angka yang terdiri dari angka enam dan delapan. "Sekarang baca ini," perintah Rivaille sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan spidolnya di papan tulis—tepat di sebelah angka yang baru saja ia tulis.

Eren mengangguk singkat sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap tulisan di papan tulis. "Ah, seks, ah, seks, ah, ah, ah."

"Ulangi. Sebutkan dengan benar," sepertinya Rivaille mulai menikmati saat-saat bersama murid yang memang cukup sering mencari-cari perhatian darinya. Mungkin Rivaille sekarang tertarik pada muridnya yang satu ini.

"Ah, seks, ah, seks, ah, ah, ah."

Eren terus membaca kumpulan angka itu berulang-ulang dengan suaranya yang merdu. Suara Eren memang enak untuk didengar. Apalagi saat mengeluarkan suara-suara ambigu.

Lupakan kalimat tadi.

"Cukup, Jaeger. Sepertinya kau memang tak bisa," Rivaille pada akhirnya menyerah juga—

"Sekarang cepat rapikan barang-barangmu dan pulang—"

"B-baik!"

"—Ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

—mungkin.

"T-tapi, _Herr_—"

"Sekolah akan segera tutup. Kau ikut aku dan belajar di rumahku."

"Umm, b-baik."

Sejujurnya Eren ingin menolak perintah gurunya. Ia ingin bermain _game_ yang sedang menunggunya di rumah. Namun tatapan tajam dari pria yang pen—ehem, tingginya _sedikit_ lebih pendek dari murid-muridnya, membuatnya takluk. Apalagi ia memang penasaran dengan rumah sang guru. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berdua dengan guru yang ia sukai secara diam-diam dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tentu saja Eren tak akan menolak.

"Bagus."

_Modus._

Rivaille modus. Sayangnya alibinya terlalu bagus sehingga sifat _tsundere_-nya tertutupi. Apalagi Eren itu terlalu polos bagi anak seumurannya. Eren tak mungkin dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari perintah yang Rivaille ajukan.

Kita berdoa saja agar kepolosan Eren tetap terjaga.

.

.

.

_**Ende?**_

.

.

.

**Kamus jejadian(?):**

[1]_Acht_: Delapan. Bacanya kayak "akht".

[2]_Sechs_: Enam. Bacanya kayak "zeks".

[3]_Herr_: Pak, _sir_.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Oke, saya tau ini gak jelas. Idenya aja muncul secara _random_ setelah teman saya cerita soal angka 8686888. Guru bahasa Jermannya curang nih. Masa kelas saya gak dapet bercandaan kayak gitu. Kata-katanya Rivaille ada yang saya ambil dari kata-kata guru bahasa Jerman.

Sudahlah. Berhubung hari ini hari terakhir Fujoshi Independence Day, saya jadi buru-buru bikin ini di tengah-tengah tumpukan tugas dan ulangan yang menggunung tanpa peduli HAM. Hidup ini memang tidak adil. Kalau saya lihat di anime gitu kan jadi anak SMA itu bahagia, saya tersiksa. /mulaicurcol/ Udah gitu ini melenceng jauh banget dari tema. Unsur shonen-ai-nya juga kurang banget.

Maaf bagi yang nungguin fanfic saya yang udah lama gak diupdate. Sebenarnya banyak yang ngingetin saya buat ngelanjutin, tapi saya terlalu sibuk. /soksibuk/

Sekian dari saya. Saya mohon reviewnya.


End file.
